1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a core for use in a die casting process.
2. Related Art
Conventionally,it is known to use a shell core to form a cavity in an object formed by a die casting process, particularly, in a low pressure casting process in which molten metal is forced into a die under relatively low pressure. Generally, foundry sand is the material used for forming the shell core. The foundry sand is mixed with a synthetic resin binder, and is heated to form the shell core. Such a shell core is formed to retain its shape under the low pressure during the low pressure die casting process, but is disintegrable by an external force or vibrations applied subsequent to the die casting process to facilitate its removal.
However, this shell core has several problems. For example, its manufacturing process is time-consuming and complex, and causes dust and odor to be created.
Therefore, an object of the present invitation is to provide a core that is made of a material other than the foundry sand that is used conventionally, so as to avoid the aforementioned problems. It is a further object of the present invention to provide a core that is durable during the die casting process conducted under relatively high pressure, and that is easy to handle.